


I've got you and you've got me (we've got telepathy)

by kandrona



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Dubious Science, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Background Heterosexism, One Shot, Post-Series, Silly Flirting, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: The voices in Honami's head come back, and she looks to Akari to save her.





	I've got you and you've got me (we've got telepathy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/gifts).



> I always had this kind of headcanon that Honami was more susceptible to telepathic phenomena than the average person, hence the telepathy incident with the bracelets, so it seems natural to me that it could come back at some point.
> 
> I love this ship and you gave me an excuse to finally write it. So I hope you enjoy!

Honami curled in on herself—knees against her chest, face buried in her thighs, arms folded over her head, as though if she made herself as small as possible she could stop what was happening. Also, because it was the most efficient way to pack herself into the tiny space underneath a table in the university lab her girlfriend had monopolized, where she was hiding for safety's sake rather than for some other, better, sexier reason.

 _< God, can this bus _get _any later? >_

No, the only reason she was here was to see Akari about her... _problem_ rearing its head again, but Akari _wasn't_ here, and it was so overwhelming that Honami's only instinct was to hide.

_< Where did I leave that dossiere? It must be around here somewhere...>_

The voices should have been gone! She wasn't even wearing the bracelet anymore, not since Deep Connect had stopped producing them. So where were the voices coming from?!

_< Gotta grab some milk on the way home—>_

_< What time is my meeting again?>_

_< Huh, that's strange. I thought I locked the door?>_

Honami jerked in surprise when she heard that last, familiar voice in her head. She banged her head against the underside of the table and cried out.

The door to the laboratory opened and Akari stepped through. _< Oh, there's my keys! I guess I forgot them after all.> _(Honami _had_ been a bit surprised to find the door unlocked but Akari absent. Akari was usually so meticulous.)

Rubbing the sore spot on her head, Honami crawled out from under the table. "A-Akari...?"

Akari set down her purse and the convenience store bag she'd ducked out to buy. "Honami?! What's going on?"

"The voices are back. The... the telepathy."

_< That can't be true. Deep Connect is free of Ganma influence—>_

Honami's face scrunched up. "It _is_ true. See? You didn't even have to say it out loud!"

Telepathy wasn't needed for Honami to see Akari's sudden worry. The air rushed out of the scientist's lungs and she crossed the room in huge strides to wrap her arms around Honami in a tight embrace—almost tight enough that Honami could push aside the voices intruding on her mind. She hugged Akari back desperately.

And that's when the dam broke and Honami _finally_ , for the first time since the voices had come back, let herself cry.

An idol wasn't supposed to cry. But right now she didn't have to be an idol. She could just be Honami, just be Akari's girlfriend, just be scared and let it show.

But not for too long.

Honami could hear the words forming in Akari's head at breakneck speed. _< But why? That doesn't make any sense. A natural inclination toward telepathy, maybe? Or something supernatural? I should talk to Takeru— I should—>_ Less than a second passed before her reasoning started before Akari pulled back just slightly, grinning sheepishly. "We're going to get to the bottom of this. Sorry, but I'm going to need to use you as a bit of a guinea pig."

"Oh, please." Honami smiled shakily. "Like you're not looking forward to doing science on me."

Akari pouted and shoved at Honami's shoulder. "The mad scientist roleplaying stays in the bedroom. Out here I'm a perfectly respectable grad student just trying to study natural phenomena. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Akari grabbed her convenience store lunch, sat down at her table, and started to outline an experimental procedure. Honami sat with her and listened.

She had to believe that there was an answer.

She had to believe that Akari could save her.

* * *

Their lunch was finished and Akari had a procedure in mind.

She led Honami out of the laboratory, down the hallway to a formidable-looking metal doorway. It almost looked like a bank vault, but nobody was guarding it.

"This is the university's Faraday cage," Akari said.

"Uh... cage?"

"Not like that." Akari smiled. "It doesn't keep people _in—_ it keeps electromagnetic radiation _out_. No radio waves, no microwaves, nothing." _< Well, it's not perfect, but nothing is,> _Akari's thoughts finished for her.

"So I guess I won't get to listen to that interview we recorded for Wind Wave..."

"Ooh, you did an interview?" Akari's fingers twined with Honami's and she lifted her hand up for a kiss. "You guys are getting really big."

"The DJs asked about our love lives." Honami sighed. Her voice grew sullen as Akari led her into the Faraday cage and pulled the door closed behind them. "Our manager says that I shouldn't be open about having a girlfriend."

Akari winced. "People will never broaden their horizons if they aren't allowed to encounter things they're unfamiliar with."

Honami wouldn't have put it in _those_ words, but that nerdy way of talking was exactly why she loved Akari. "Right? I mean, Mari wasn't allowed to mention her boyfriend either, but it seemed... different, you know? For her it was just typical virgin idol stuff to satisfy the fanboys. Like, ‘You know you can't talk about that, right~?'" She posed in a cutesy manner to punctuate the statement. "But for me it was like, ‘If you bring it up you'll be ruining everything you four have worked for.'"

"Ugh..."

Akari led Honami to a table in the middle of the room and pulled a chair out for her. "What do the other girls think?"

"They like you!" Honami said quickly. "But they don't get why it's a big deal that I can't say anything, either. I was wondering about it before, so... I guess one good thing to come out of this is that now I know for sure how they feel."

 _< Oh, right!>_ she could hear Akari thinking. _< We didn't come in here just to have some alone time.>_

"No, we didn't," Honami agreed. Akari blushed. "So... what now?"

"Well... can you hear anything? Besides me, I mean." Akari sat down beside her, smoothing the fabric of her skirt as she did.

Honami tilted her head. "I was so focused on you that I guess I tuned the voices out. Let me see."

She listened for voices that weren't Akari. Akari seemed to be helping by clearing her own mind, so she wouldn't be a distraction—had she learned that from her friends at the temple?

_< Too busy—don't—time to—>_

_< Where—put my—>_

Honami's eyes went wide. "I can still hear them, but they're... they're faint. And they're cutting in and out, like a bad signal."

Akari grinned. "That's great!"

"But they're still _there_."

"I didn't say it was _perfect_ ," Akari chided her. "We have a starting point now, that's all." And just like that, Akari's mind was going a mile a minute. She was running through hypotheses and further experimental procedures, discarding some and picking others up at a whirlwind pace.

Honami smiled slightly. "I don't mean to intrude," she said. "But the scientific method is really... really kind of neat up close like this."

Akari's blush deepened. "Jeez, we really need to fix this before you hear something you shouldn't."

"Something I shouldn't?" Honami leered. "Is there something you're trying to _keep_ from your _girlfriend_?"

"Honami, jeez!"

Of course, trying to keep such thoughts out of her head only made Akari think about them even more, and soon Honami was giggling from the sheer absurdity of the situation. "Fine, fine. I'll let you do your science."

" _Thank_ you." Akari cleared her throat. She stood up. "I'm going to need some materials." _< Radio antennae, microwave emitter— stuff to write with— phase shifter, amplitude modulator— ugh, what am I forgetting?>_

"Good luck, Akari." Honami smiled, rested her chin on her hands, and watched fondly as Akari rushed out of the room.

At least they had a lead. That was enough for now.

The most important thing was that she had a brilliant scientist for a girlfriend who would stop at nothing to help her.

And if all else failed, she'd heard some good things about tinfoil hats.

 


End file.
